Mike and the Giant Peach
a spoof of James and the Giant Peach. Cast *James (Live-Action) - Mike Goldwing (Capture The Flag) *James (Anthropomorphic) - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Aunt Sponge - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Aunt Spiker - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Old Man - Manolo (The Book of Life) *James' Parents - Scott and Samantha Goldwing (Capture The Flag) *Grasshopper - Z (Antz) *Centipede - Rango *Ladybug - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Miss Spider - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Earthworm - Turbo *Glowworm - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Rhinoceros - Carnotaur (Dinosaur) *Shark - Monster House *The Skellington Captain - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Skellington Pirates - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) Trailer Transcript *Mike and the Giant Peach Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 1 - The Story of Mike Goldwing *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 2 - Mike's Bad Life *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 3 - Mike Goldwing Makes a Friend/"My Name is Mike Goldwing" *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 4 - The Mysterious Man/The Crocodile Tongues *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 5 - The Giant Peach *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 6 - Garbage Picking/The First Taste of the Peach *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 7 - Meet the Animations/"That’s the Life For Me" *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 8 - The Roll Away Peach *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 9 - In the Middle of the Ocean/"That’s the Life For Me" (Reprise) *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 10 - Erik's Plan/Monster House Attack *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 11 - Hungry Nutty/"Eating the Peach" *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 12 - Settling for the Night/Erik's Dream (Nightmare) *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 13 - Lost in the Icy Wilderness *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 14 - Finding a Compass/Pig Attack *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 15 - Cuddles' Lovely Music/"Family" *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 16 - Made It to New York City/Carnotaur Strikes Back *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 17 - On Top of the Empire State Building *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 18 - Mother Gothel and Chantel DuBios Returns *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 19 - Mike's New Family *Mike and the Giant Peach Part 20 - End Credits Gallery mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing as James (Live-Action) Erik-happy-feet-two-72.jpg|Erik as James (Anthropomorphic) Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Aunt Sponge Chantel DuBois in Madagascar 3- Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Chantel DuBois as Aunt Spiker Manolo-the-book-of-life-38_4.jpg|Manolo as Old Man scott-goldwing-capture-the-flag-13.1.jpg|Scott samantha-goldwing-capture-the-flag-1.22.jpg|and Samantha Goldwing as James' Parents Z.jpg|Z as Grasshopper Rango.jpeg|Rango as Centipede meechee-smallfoot-38.6.jpg|Meechee as Ladybug Rosie (A Bug's Life).jpg|Rosie as Miss Spider Theo in Turbo.jpg|Turbo as Earthworm Master Viper Smile.png|Viper as Glowworm Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaur as Rhinoceros P19docpcfr172ujrk1mttmhv0v3.jpg|Monster House as Shark Leonard-the-angry-birds-movie-49 1.jpg|Leonard as The Skellington Captain Pigs_(TABM).png|Pigs as The Skellington Pirates Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:James and the Giant Peach Movie Spoofs Category:James and the Giant Peach Movies Spoofs Category:James and the Giant Peach Movie Spoof Category:James and the Giant Peach Movies